I want it to be Real
by Netty1
Summary: Hermione is staying at the Burrow when she gets a hold of some of Fred and George's products...just so happened to be a love potion and guess who she falls for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own. Characters are OC…so just go with it.

"Hermione! No! Oh no…don't open your eyes!" Fred and George Weasley yelled together Hermione closing her eyes quickly scared by the fear in their voice. In the Weasley's Burrow home Hermione and Harry had joined the Weasley family for the summer holiday. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry and Hermione were all in the kitchen the Weasley twins had been brewing up some new products for their joke shop. It just so happened that they had been working on developing a stronger love potion that would last up to a week longer and cause the first person they look at to fall instantly in love with them. Much better than the ones they currently had in stock George added quickly. Hermione who just came in from the garden helping Mrs. Weasley pull up some sprouts from the garden was extremely thirsty and had downed a full cup of Fred and George's new love potion.

"What is it?" Asked Mrs. Weasley looking sternly at the twins a frown on her cubby face.

"Love potion!" The twins answered together.

"Why did you have a love potion sitting in a cup on the kitchen table boys?" Bellowed Mrs. Weasley moving toward the twins angrily. Ron and Harry who were standing beside Hermione stared at Hermione eyes stilled tightly close.

"Well Bill was going to test it for us. Seeing as he is already in love with Fleur she was going to stand in front of him and see if it was love at first sight. He would of course just act more outwardly about his affections for Fleur but you see he just ran up stairs to get her. So we just sat it there. We didn't know someone would just come in and pick up the cup off the table." Fred finished quickly for Mrs. Weasley frown was becoming deep.

"How was I to know it was a bloody potion!" Hermione spoke for the first time. Bill and Fleur walked in to the kitchen followed by Mr. Weasley and Ginny.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny looking at Fred and George backed into the counter Mrs. Weasley positively shaking with anger. Ron and Harry still staring at Hermione with concern her eyes squeezed shut.

"Hermione had drunk a love potion. When she opens her eyes the first person she sees she will fall in love with." Said George

"Well the girl can't go around with her eyes closed the rest of her life." Said Mr. Weasley chuckling but stopped as Mrs. Weasley turned to him glaring.

"Who should stand in front of her?" Asked Harry grinning over at Ron with a knowing look. The Weasley family looked around at each other.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Hermione spoke up finally.

"Well depends on who you want to fall in love with." Said Fred "Mind you dad and Bill are married and George and I are a bit older than you….no offense Hermione you're a cute girl and all but we do have some pretty girls we would hate to disappoint." Fred looked at George raising his eyebrows suggestible George grinned.

"Well honestly that only leaves Ron and Harry dear which one sweetheart?" Mr. Weasley asked Hermione smiling. Hermione froze stock still Harry and Ron looked at Hermione who looked as though she had just been petrified.

"What! I can't do that they're my friends you just can't expect me to put this on them." Hermione said a blush creeping up her face. Ginny glanced at Harry who was now looking at her. She nodded her head toward Ron and Harry nodded back in agreement. Harry smiled an idea forming in his head now.

"How about we both stand in front of you and who ever you focus on first we be the one you love until the potion wears off." Harry suggested grinning wildly.

"Ok I guess but I hate to do this. How long does this last?" Hermione asked very quietly.

"Don't know that's why we asked Bill to test it but I say no more than two weeks right George?"

"Right Fred" The twins nodded together looking pleased with each other.

"Two weeks!" Hermione was positively red now her hands in tight fist shaking slightly. "You two need to learn to test your new products in a safe environment so these types of things don't happen." Yelled Hermione

"Well we know that now thanks to you Hermione" said the twins in union "Hermione we are sorry but you are going to have to open your eyes and get this over with." Fred said apologetically.

"I know that!" she said clearly frustrated

"So what about my idea?" asked Harry trying to cover a grin.

"I suppose I really don't have a choice here." She said quietly. Ron looked at Harry having no said a word the whole time. Harry shrugged and stepped in front of Hermione. Ron starting to blush madly followed Harry's lead shaking slightly from nerves. Harry standing on the right and Ron on the left Hermione sensing them raised her eyebrows but dropped her head to the ground her face very red now.

"You ready?" Harry asked trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Ok" she said slowly. The rest of the Weasley moved around behind Hermione just to be safe most of them trying to conceal their smiles from Mrs. Weasley who still was frowning.

"Ok Hermione...open your eyes." Harry pronounced but as Hermione lifted her head her eyes slowly opening Harry took a step to the right. Hermione eyes immediately focused on a light blue shirt and as she trailed up the she was looking into a pair of blue eyes and a head of flaming red hair. Hermione's mind went blank and was instantly filled with nothing more than Ron.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione gasped Ron looked over to Harry who was now standing by the rest of the Weasley a matching grin on all but Mrs. Weasley. A frighten look pasted over Ron's face as he quickly turned back to Hermione who was smiling up at him with so much love and adoration. Chocking on his words he spoke.

"Yes?" But without warning Hermione reached up grabbed Ron by the back on the head pulled him down and kissed him. Ron to shock to kiss back stood frozen to the spot. The twins whistled loudly, Mrs. Weasley's mouth dropped open; Mr. Weasley slapped Harry on the back. Harry and Ginny started to laugh and Bill and Fleur grinned. Hermione pulled back from the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck loosely smiling up at him. Ron not sure of what to do wrapped his shaking arms around her waist a stupid grin on his now red face.

"I love you Ron." She said with a shy little tone. Ron's eyes widen he glanced back at his family not expecting anything of the sort.

"Go with it little bro." Said Fred laughing as he was clutching George's shoulder for support.

"Now wait just a moment." Interjected Mrs. Weasley "This girl can not go around for two weeks snogging Ron all over the place."

"Why not?" asked Ron the blushing a crimson red.

"Will she remember this?" Asked Mr. Weasley. Hermione was now running a loving hand through Ron's hair smiling up at him her other hand still around his neck. Ron had his arms still around her waist looking at a total lose of what to do but was looking as though he was just made Head Boy.

"Doubtful" George answered Mr. Weasley "But you never know with love potions depends on how strong it is granted this is quite strong I doubt she will remember much if anything."

"Ron!" Said Mrs. Weasley trying to get his attention "I love Hermione like a daughter but I will not have to two of you snogging all over this house." Finished Mrs. Weasley walking over and taking Hermione by the hand dragging her to a chair at the table and sitting her down. Hermione waved over at Ron then blew him a kiss. Ron blushed but waved back. The Weasley's following Mrs. Weasley all took a seat around the kitchen table all eyes on Hermione still winking and waving at Ron.

"What do you suggest we do Molly? They will be under the same roof are we to keep them apart for two weeks? Boys don't you have an antidote?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No we just started on these stronger ones. We have some for the weaker ones back at the shop but you know we can't mix potions and antidotes that don't go together. I don't think Hermione would like to be a jinn pig for it either." Fred answered. They fell silent, Ron still looking at Hermione who was now mouthing 'I love you.' Ron looked around and seeing that no one was looking at him mouthed it back at her quickly. But at this Hermione squealed with delight and jumped out of her seat ready to run to Ron when Mrs. Weasley grabbed her arm and sat her back down. Mrs. Weasley turned and glared at Ron.

"What did you do?" She barked

"Nothing" Ron said quickly and stared down at his hands.

"Mother you are going to have to let this work it's self out. It's only two weeks." Said Bill speaking at last but glanced at Ron knowingly. When Ron had came home after his fourth year he had spoke to Bill about his new feelings for Hermione. Knowing that Bill would give advice rather than the teasing that Fred and George would hound him with. They spoke of what Ron should do and of course of Victor Krum. Ron knew if Bill had said this would be ok Mrs. Weasley would surly give in and sure enough when she spoke it was pleasing to Ron.

"I guess your right Bill" Mrs. Weasley said with a defeated tone. "But Ron" she snapped making Ron jump in fright "You must behave yourself remember she is still your friend. Don't take advantage of the poor girl she may remember this so careful of what you do." She finished sternly making Ron sit back in his chair as to put more space between them.

"I would never do anything to hurt Hermione or anything that she would hate me for." Ron said defensively.

"Well come on lets let them talk leave them alone to see if maybe they can work something out" said Mr. Weasley standing up from his chair the rest of the family following. Each of the Weasley men slapping Ron on the back as the left the kitchen, Harry and Ginny gave sort of a punch on the shoulder and Mrs. Weasley stopped at his side.

"Ron she is your friend you must not forget. Please behave." Mrs. Weasley said with a heavy sigh then leaving the kitchen. Hermione sitting on the other side of the table beamed at Ron. Ron now feeling guilty gave a sort of half smile at her.

"Hermione look you not really love with me though…." He glanced back down at his hands his heart now hurting with an explainable pain.

"Yes I am Ron. You are the sweetest, caring, handsome man I know." Hermione said making Ron's heart clench tightly wanting her to say those words without a love potion she stood and walked over to Ron. Standing beside him she put out a hand for him to take. He took it his heart beating rather quickly now and stood beside her but she wrapped her arms around his neck again and leaned into to him. Ron closed his eyes this time ready for it and enjoyed the feeling of her hands playing on the back of his neck. She smiled at him and placed a smile kiss on his cheek.

"Kiss me" she whispered. Ron opened his eyes at looking into her eyes he saw love that he had praying for. Not waiting taking the opportunity as it came he bent down and kissed her passionately. Ready for this kiss unlike the first he kissed her with what he had pent it for almost three years. His heart was beating so loudly now he was sure that his family in the next room could hear it. He wrapped his arms around her waste again pulling her closer to him their bodies now snuggled together. He pulled back a little from the kiss with difficulty and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." His breathed quietly. Smiling she reached up and kissed his cheek again.

"Umm….I would say since fourth year." She said simply. Ron pushed back from her startled by this answer a quizzical expression now present on his face. Hermione just smiled at him not thinking much of it.

"You knew?" He shuttered his voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course I did. You were so jealous of Victor and..."

"Why didn't you say something?" Ron shouted cutting her off anger now present in his voice forgetting about the love potion.

"What's the matter?" She asked a little taken back from his sudden anger towards her.

"All this time you knew and never said anything! Last year I went out with Lavender to make you jealous, started playing Quidditch for you because of Vicky, growing my hair out like Harry's in case you like that as well." Ron bellowed angrily but his face a shinning red and he looked away from her and started to pace the kitchen.

"Well I don't remember you exactly asking me out or telling me that you had feeling for me." She shot back her eyes filling with tears all of a sudden. Ron stopped pacing seeing her tears in her eyes. Never in all the arguments had she started crying in front of him sure Harry had said Ron had made her cry but never in front of him like this. This is something that was new to him and was breaking his heart to see the hurt he just caused her not sure why she was even crying to begin with.

"What…why…why are you crying?" He asked walking over to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I love you and you're mad at me for it." She sniffed wiping her watery eyes. Ron now remembering the potion from her words he sighed heavily looking at him feet his mind racing.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" he whispered to himself. Hermione who had stopped crying now looked at him a hurt and bewildered express on her soft face. Ron glanced at her seeing her expression and continued quickly.

"I actually love you Hermione you on the other hand are just under a love potion. I always thought that when I said that or when we kissed it was because you loved me in return no because of one of Fred and George's products." Hermione stared at him as he spoke but her expression changed from hurt to one of pure happiness.

"But Ron I do love you! I have for a long time why do you think I avoided you and Lavender last year?" Ron was surprised by this statement thinking it was only the potion still she had avoided him for half a year when Lavender and he started dating. Was it the potion or was that something the potion brought out.

"Really?" He asked afraid it was all a joke and the rest of his family would come in laughing at him.

"Yes Ronal…now may I have another one of your wonderful kisses?" She gave him a sexy grin and Ron nodded stupidly and watched her as she placed her hands on his chest rubbing them up and down his chest feeling his hard abs. Ron was becoming very warm due to these actions slowly she pressed her body up against his her hands still roaming over his shoulders up to his hair.

"Hermione?" Ron shuttered out never having this kind of heat and feelings in his stomach. She stood on her tipping toes and pressed her lips to his slowly her tongue running over his bottom lip seeking entrance. Ron giving a slight moan open granting access to Hermione who took the advantage pressing her body so close to his you could not squeeze piece of paper through. Ron placing his hands in her long hair pressing her face firmly to his kissing her harder. The tow of them wrapped in the own world not noticing the kitchen door had opened and the Weasley family and Harry were staring at the two of them as if they had never knew them. Ron with his back to the door pulled away slightly from their kiss and smiled down at her.

"I really do love you….so much Hermione." He whispered to her before bending back down to her and kissing her again feverously. The Weasley's and Harry all looked at each other realizing then and there that there son, brother, best friend was completely and totally in love with one Hermione Granger love potion or not the boy was head over heals.

Ok here some if you like it I'll continue it if not then I'll leave it like that…I guess I don't know you tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own people and please remember I'm making the character OC because I can't do this story any other way because we all know Hermione would know what a love potion smell, looks, and taste likes so just use your imagination. Thank you ladies and gentlemen now on with the silly story.

The next few days went by rather quickly for Ron who had spent every waking moment in Hermione arms. The two of them would head off right after breakfast to spend time alone and would not even come back into the house until dinner. Ron thought nothing could be better having Hermione to himself kissing her, confessing his feelings to her, and playing in her bushy hair. They had spent most of the days out in the woods walking holding hands a discussing what they would like to do now out of school. Ron confessed he would like to play Quidditch but thought that would never happen which Hermione said that she know he could do it if he want to badly enough. Hermione in return said that she might try being a Healer but if she got tired of it would pursue another career. Ron said she would be perfect for the job and could even fix him up if he got mess up during Quidditch games.

Away from his family eyes he would hold her so tightly as if she would disappear if he loosened his grip. Ron would tell her how he loved her and wanted to make her happy truly happy. However in front of his family Ron kept quite and would only hold Hermione hand and smile at her. Where as Hermione would rub his cheek and whisper in his ear or tickle him give him little kisses. Ron still feeling embarrassed to do such things in front of his family would grin at her not knowing that unnoticed to him that the entire Weasley and Harry had heard him only nights ago telling Hermione his love for her which none of them had mentioned. Fred, George, Bill and Fleur would be leaving tomorrow to go back into London to their jobs. Ron was grateful with Fred and George out of the way he might be able to show more affection to Hermione without any teasing. There did still leave Mrs. Weasley who wore a permeated frown when ever she saw Hermione and Ron together and tonight at the dinner table was no different. She had her mouth clenched tightly as though she was going to burst out with disapproving comments and sure enough when Hermione reached over and leaned her head on Ron's shoulder during supper that night she exploded.

"I've had enough of this" She stood from her chair and glared at Ron and Hermione who jumped and separated Ron blushed brightly.

"Ron you realize she doesn't really love you. Honey I know you care for her but be realistic. Do you think she will be happy with you allowing her to act like this to carry on with you in such a way?" Mrs. Weasley finished gently watching her youngest son's face fall. His heart stopped beating or so it seemed to him. Hermione on the other hand looked at Ron's sadden face and turned a furious express to Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't you dare say that to him!" shouted Hermione her hands making fists. The table froze no one ever raises their voice at Mrs. Weasley but Mrs. Weasley just sighed ignoring Hermione knowing it was the only potion making her act this way, she turned back to Ron. Ron glanced up at his mother and she smiled at him understandably yet sadly knowing trying to tell him with just a look that it would be ok.

"You're….right…mom…I just wanted it to…" he trailed off and looked at Hermione. She looked shocked as Ron was standing taking her hand trying to calm his pounding heart. He kissed her hand softly then squeezed it gently but Hermione pulled her hand away.

"You're going to listen to her? I thought….thought…you…loved me?" She was holding her hands to her chest looking at him tears now falling down her face Ron looked away his eyes stinging. He reached out to her but Hermione moved back quietly he said his voice breaking.

"I do…but I don't want you to hate me when this is all over with….if I lose you now…it will…be nothing compared to how I will lose you when this potion wears off." The Weasley stared at Ron declaring this in front of them having never seeing this side of Ron.

"We'll be back." Said Harry as he and the Weasley family stood up all stumbling hurriedly out of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley paused on her way out and patted Ron on the back caringly.

"You are doing the right thing dear" and turning to Hermione she added "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable when this wears off sweetheart…it has nothing to do with you being with my son. I just want you to stay with us…like always"

"I love him Mrs. Weasley this is not the potion." She said sadly placing her hands on her hips firmly tears still falling down her face. Ron gave a brief smile thinking of how beautiful Hermione looked even with her face covered in tears and all he wanted to do was kiss them away and make her see that he loved her more than anything else in this world. His mind raced to next Thursday when she would be just his friend again and he couldn't be able to talk to her because she would be ashamed of the way he acted with her his heart breaking with the thought of it.

"Hermione…" Ron said his eyes stinging again forcing himself to finish talking before he lost his never "Just listen we can't do this…in four days your going to hate me…" she cut him off walked up to him and gave him a long kiss then pulled back and slapped him turning she ran out of the kitchen sobbing. Ron turned to the wall and punched it hard a cut appearing on his hand. Mrs. Weasley still standing there wiped her eyes and took Ron in her arms. Ron just stood there staring at the opposite wall.

"It's only four more days Ron you can do this." She said very gently. Ron thought that there could be nothing in his life that would take longer. To have the girl of the dreams at his feet and not being able to have her, broke his already broken heart and after having her love him for a week too was going to make things even more difficult. When the potion did wear off Hermione would probably not remember all of this but for Ron it would haunt him until his death bed and quiet suddenly he felt very sick and ran out side not being able to hold his stomach or feelings in anymore.

Mrs. Weasley had given Ron a device much like a Muggle walkie-talkie to let him know which room Hermione was in so as not to run into her. Regardless of the device Ron stayed in his room most of the time not sure how to deal with his emotions. Ginny had tired to keep Hermione busy working in the garden, cleaning out the broom shed, helping Fred and George in their shop even going with Mr. Weasley to work one day that week. Harry was doing his best too but he was more of trying to cheer up Ron during these times but due to Mrs. Weasley insistence on Ron coming down for dinner these attempts where wasted. Hermione would sit there picking at her food and glance and Ron with tears in her eyes and would mouth 'I love you' at which Ron would just fall apart inside and push his plate away. But seeing that dinner didn't start for another two hours and that Harry and Ginny had taken Hermione for a walk felt it safe to get out of his room for awhile and proceeded downstairs.

He flopped down on a comfortable chair in the living room tossing his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Sitting alone now that Mr. Weasley was still at work Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen as usual and his other brothers had been gone for a couple days now Ron started thinking of how his life and gone so bad in so short of a time. True he loved Hermione and would love to take this advantage to be with her but how could he jeopardize their friendship. She never gave any signs of liking him maybe she did get upset with him last year for going out with Lavender but that was because he promised to go with her to the Christmas party and didn't. It doesn't mean that she is in love with him too…does it? This was all very confusing and Ron's head was beginning to hurt along side his already hurting heart. Running his hands down his face he sighed into his hands placing his elbows on his knees. He had gone three days now without so much as touching her hand when she got up to leave the kitchen or to even watch her out of the corner of his eye when the happened to past in the hall or living room but Ron's thoughts were interpreted by the front door opening and Hermione stepping in quite alone.

"Where is Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked trying to steady his voice and sitting up straight. Hermione smiled at him love shining in her eyes and took a step closer to him.

"They wanted to go for a ride on their brooms and you know I'm not much on flying so I let them go on without me they said you would probably be in your room anyways." She said. Ron looked at her standing in front of him old blue jeans and plain white t-shirt on but to Ron she looked absolutely gorgeous. Shaking his head of thoughts of kissing her he wondered if he should not call to Mrs. Weasley for help knowing he would not be able to say no to her. As if Hermione was reading his mind she walked over to him and without a word of asking sat on his lap side ways. She place one arm over his shoulder and a hand on his chest looking into his eyes lovingly. Ron's mind went blank his mother was the farthest thing from his mind as she looked at him.

"Hermione we can't…." but she cut him off kissing him softly just brushing over his lips. It was a simply kiss but Ron thought silently to himself he had never felt more love even if it was a stupid love potion. Giving in he began to kiss her holding her tightly. Hermione leaned into the kiss letting him take control. Ron pulled back from the kiss barely touching her lips.

"You have the softest lips" He looked into her eyes that were for the time being anyways shining for him and just him.

"I love you Ron I really do." Hermione said not breaking their eye contact.

"I love you too Hermione." She smiled a huge smile and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time. Ron was playing with her hair when he felt her breathing slow and realized she had fallen asleep with him holding her. He knew at that moment this would be the greatest moment in his life holding his sleeping love in his arms. Bowing his head he watched her as a smile was still present on her face he brushed away a few strands of hair from her face. But at the precise moment Mrs. Weasley opened the door leading into the kitchen and stepped into the Burrow's tiny living room stopping in her tracks when her eyes fell upon Ron and Hermione together in the chair. Snorting she walked over to their chair Ron not bothering to look up at his mother.

"Ronald!" she said hotly "What did we agree on. You said this would not continue she doesn't really love you. This is not REAL!" She finished angrily but kept her voice down so as not to wake up the sleeping Hermione. However Mrs. Weasley gasped very loudly when Ron raised his head finally to look at Mrs. Weasley for her son was sitting there tears rolling down his freckled face. Placing a hand over her mouth Mrs. Weasley covered a sob her own eyes watering.

"I…know….but I want it…to…be real. I really…do…love…her." He shuttered and putting his head back down he placed a kiss of Hermione's forehead tears still falling down his own. Whispering he continued not looking back at his mother ashamed of his tears.

"It will be over tomorrow…how…how will let her go? How…can I see her…with…with someone else now? I won't be able to…to deal with it." Without thinking he tightened his hold on Hermione Mrs. Weasley now taking her apron and wiping her eyes. Ron now laying his head on Hermione's he sniffed loudly. Watching her son Mrs. Weasley could only reply by saying.

"I don't know dear. I don't know." Then turning she went back into the kitchen without another word leaving Ron with what little time he had left with Hermione before it was over. Ron his heart breaking for what seemed like the four hundredth time that week stood not waking Hermione and took her up stairs. Walking into Ginny's room he placed her down in one of the beds brushing her hair out of her face and stared down at her. Tears now positively streaming down his face he reached down and gave her a light kiss on the lips pulling back slowly.

"I never knew being your friend would hurt me this bad…but I'm grateful just to be in you life Hermione…I love you." He placed an arm over his eyes and leaned back on the bed. He laid there for a long time dreading tomorrow and what it will bring. What if she did remember? What if she didn't? Either way it was going to be hell on him and without realizing it he fell asleep by his love, by Hermione.

Ok so good, bad? I know I rushed it but I like my fluff and that's all I write. So hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned the books it would be a lot different. Trust me.

The clock blinked 12:07 when Ron raised up from the spot on Hermione's bed. Rubbing his face with his hands he looked down at her still sleeping rather peacefully too. Sighing he stood and looked over to see if his sister was in her bed wondering why no one had woken them up not even for dinner. To his surprise Ginny was sleeping soundly. Shrugging Ron took one last look at Hermione bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and left the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Walking up the stairs to his attic room he pushed open the door to find Harry sitting up in his bed reading a book.

"Nice nap?" Harry asked grinning sitting the book down beside him on the bed. Ron smiled blushing and walked over to his bed sitting down and taking off his shoes.

"How come no one woke us up?" Ron asked tiring to avoiding looking at Harry's laughing face. 

"Your mum thought we should leave you guys alone. You have been emotionally exhausted and it's not like you did it on purpose…did you?" Ron's head shot up watching Harry swing his legs over the side of the bed and looked over at Ron.

"No! Of course not."

"Good. But anyways what are you going to do about tomorrow? You think she will remember?"

"No idea." He ran his hands through his hair and let out a loud sigh. Harry copied his movements running a hand through his hair and sighing before getting up to go over to the window looking out at the dark summer sky.

"It can't be as bad as your thinking it will be Ron. She is your best friend and she will be ok with it if she does remember and besides maybe…just maybe she feels the same for you."

"Who said I liked her?" Ron snapped willing himself not to blush. Harry gave a small laugh then crossing his arms over his chest he grinned over at Ron before speaking.

"Oh come on Ron. I know you've been in love with her for years I can't blame you she is the perfect girl, smart, beautiful, caring, sweet…just perfect." Ron looked over at Harry feeling a little uneasy at his words.

"You don't like her do you?" Ron asked fearing the answer. Harry gave a shrug and turned back to the window. "I mean you don't want to go out with her." Ron finished his leg started to shake at Harry's turned back.

"Well honestly I do love Hermione but not the way you do. I mean I am very protective of her and want the best for her but I just want her to be happy. Plus I want the same thing for you, you know your happiness." Harry turned from the window looking back at Ron. "What I feel for Hermione is complicated because it's not a love just between a man and a women its more. You love her the way she need to be, you could make her happy something I could never do. Do you understand what I'm trying to say Ron?"

Ron stared at Harry for a long time not really sure what the hell just came out of his mouth. He really didn't know what he was talking about. Either you love someone or you don't and Harry just made the pain behind Ron's eyes worse with his little speech. Harry laughed loudly at Ron's expression which he was sure was one of surprise and confusion. 

"Never mind Ron I should have said that you love her more than I do in the way of…sexually. I guess I love her but not the way you do…I don't know how to explain it. Oh Ron just try to understand." Harry through his arms up and moved back to his bed sitting down heavily. Ron nodded wishing he had never asked the bloody question. 

"So anyways how do you think I should go about asking her if she remembers or do you think I should see what she does?"

"Just wait mate. Don't embarrass yourself or her if she doesn't remember save yourself the heartache." Harry said lying back on his bed Ron doing the same.

"Your right, just see what happens." Ron folded his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. 

"Well at least you guys didn't end up shagging or anything." Harry laughed and Ron blushed so red he was sure that Harry could feel the heat across the room. 

"Don't think she would forgive me for that friends or not." Said Ron joining in with Harry laughing but the both boys jumped when they heard a loud knock at the bedroom door.

"Your mum probably wants us to shut it." Said Harry sitting up still laughing Ron nodded laughing as well then getting up from the bed and walked over to the door to open it. The laughed died instantly seeing Hermione standing at the door tears running down her face her body shaking. 

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked jumping up from his bed and ran to the door stopping beside Ron who was staring at her bewildered. She looked between both boys and then suddenly she reached for Ron pulling him into a death gripping hug. Ron looked over at Harry eyebrows raised.

"I thought the potion was so supposed to wear off at midnight." Ron said quietly over Hermione head. He heard her sniff and then she pulled away from him smiling slightly not looking at either boy. Wiping her eyes she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It has Ron. I'm so sorry for having to put you through that. I just wanted to come apologize for doing what I did." Hermione said walking away from them and taking Harry's previous seat by the window. Harry look at Ron who was pale as Draco Malfoy and could see his hands shaking.

"So you remember everything do you?" Said Harry pushing Ron to sit on his bed and taking a seat beside him. Ron was staring at the floor and Harry noticed that Ron's whole body had seemed to start shaking along with his hands. Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, Ron turned to him and Harry gave a smile and whispered so that Hermione wouldn't hear. "Calm down." 

"Well to tell you the truth I don't remember everything. I remember bites and pieces of what I've done. Just little things. Oh but Ron I'm so sorry for this I really am." Hermione said looking back over at Harry and Ron. She watched Harry grin at her and Ron hands shaking try to give her a small.  
"It's ok Hermione sorry you had to fall in love with me." Ron said harshly without really meaning to. Something flashed through her eyes and she stood from her spot and walked quickly over to the door. Harry jumped up from the bed and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"You two need to talk about this. I'll leave you guys alone. Hermione please talk to him, don't just leave." Harry said pleading with Hermione. She sighed knowing he was right and nodded. Harry looked over at Ron gave him a quick thumbs up and left the room closing the door behind him. Hermione looked at the door then looked back at Ron who was now standing looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Well…remember anything embarrassing about me?" Asked Ron trying to make a joke about the whole thing. Hermione stared at him for a moment before answering. She walked over to where he was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just that you were a wonderful gentleman and a good friend." She smiled up at him and he returned it scratching the back of his head.

"I do try." He said and they began to laugh. 

"I do remember one thing that may embarrass you though." Said Hermione through her laughter, Ron stopped laughing at once and looked down at her with fear. Oh no she remembers me telling her I really do love her. Or worse the conversation I had with mum while she was sleeping. 

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and to Ron's complete and total shock she leaned closer to him their noses almost touching.

"You are a really good kisser." Her voice was low and Ron could have fainted right there on the spot. Not sure to kiss her or not he stood there waiting for her to make a move.

"That's not embarrassing that's rather good to know." Ron whispered wishing she would just close the distance between them and kiss him already. Hermione nodded smiling like crazy. Giving up on any chance of her moving closer he went to lean forward when at that moment the bedroom door opened and they jumped apart. 

"Sorry just wanted to…" Harry trailed off looking at his friends guilty faces. He started grinning like mad. "Didn't mean to interrupt just wanted to grab my book I didn't know how long you two would be. Just grab it and leave." 

"Oh don't worry Harry where done. Its ok, we're ok. I'll just head back to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning. Night." Hermione head to the door and with one look back at Ron she turned and left the room. Harry walked over to Ron and punched playfully on the arm.

"Looks like things are really ok." Harry said raising his eyebrow knowingly. Ron glared at Harry and punched him back on the arm a lot harder. Harry grabbed his arm. "Ouch what the bloody hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"You just had to come barging back in here didn't you? We were about to kiss you prat." Ron said almost yelling and flung himself back on the bed.

"Sorry mate but hey at least she's not mad or anything plus now you know she likes you." Ron smiled at that and Harry sat back on his bed and picked up his book.

"Yeah you've got a point. Maybe we can you know…start dating or something." Ron found he could not stop smiling and Harry went back to his reading. Ron wondered what Hermione was doing if she was able to sleep…if she was thinking about him…about their almost kiss. Would she have kissed him maybe she was just playing. No Hermione's not like that thought Ron she is a friend she does not hurt people on purpose or out of spite. 

"Harry?" 

"What?"

"Do you think she would…have…you know…kissed me?" Ron sat up in his bed and looked over at Harry who still was looking at his book. Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Ron.

"I think so…I've always thought she liked you. I thought you guys would have gotten together ages of ago. Just give her some time Ron she just like not even an hour ago mate got off of that potion." Harry finished and went back to reading. Ron stared at him and then started laughing causing Harry to look at him again.

"What?"

"When did you start giving advice on relationships?" Harry reached behind his back pulled a pillow out and through it at Ron. Ron caught it before it him and tossed it back on Harry's bed. 

"That would be when Hermione started giving me advice on all my girl troubles. Go to sleep Ron stop worrying about it. Just talk more with her tomorrow." Harry replied. Listening to Harry's words Ron sighed and fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

"Harry mate I'm not tired now." Ron said and Harry through another pillow at him hitting Ron this time.

"Fine! Then go see if she is still awake just leave me alone I'm reading" Said Harry. 

"That's actually a good idea. See you later then." Ron hopped up from the bed and quickly walked to the door.

"Oh and Ron" Ron turned back to Harry "try not to be a complete prat with her." Rolling his eyes Ron left the room Harry smiling at his best friend. Ron ran back the stairs to his sisters and Hermione's room stopping outside the door. He raised a nervous hand to the door and knocked softly. He noticed that his hands were sweating. He heard a shuffle behind the down and almost turned to leave feeling nauseas. The door opened and Hermione looked at him surprised. Ron's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She had changed into a white dressing night gown and her hair was down around her shoulders. The gown was a low cut and came down to show the top of her chest and Ron swallowed hard and snapped his eyes back up to hers.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice sounded so far from him that he just looked into her beautiful brown eyes drowning in them. Then he did the only thing his body would let him the only thing that made any sense at the moment. There were no words he could speak to make her understand to make himself understand what he felt. He did what his mind was screaming for him to do.

He kissed her. 


End file.
